1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam-heated radiator system and more particularly pertains to utilizing waste steam from a pressure boiler for heating water in a restaurant steam table with a steam-heated radiator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steam heating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, steam heating systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,855 to Hummelshoj discloses a casting mold with steam-heated water jacket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,390 to Azuma discloses an automotive hot water heater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,663 to Hegberg discloses a heating system with steam radiators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,648 to Ford et al. discloses a control valve assembly for steam radiators. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,712 to Burnham et al. discloses a steam injection water heater.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a steam-heated radiator system that utilizes waste steam from a boiler system to provide steam to a restaurant stem boiler for keeping consumables at a desired serving temperature.
In this respect, the steam-heated radiator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing waste steam from a pressure boiler for heating water in a restaurant steam table.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved steam-heated radiator system which can be used for utilizing waste steam from a pressure boiler for heating water in a restaurant steam table. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.